


Of Silks and Shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Crack, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horn Bondage, Light Bondage, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, That's a tag I never thought I'd use, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Dragon Age Kink Meme: </p><p>"Happy established Zevran/f!Warden couple. f!Warden is starry-eyed about Qunari, and Zevran knows it. He decides to introduce her to his friend, the Iron Bull. Full-on threesome, or Zev watches. Consensual only please!</p><p>BONUS: Double penetration.</p><p>EXTRA SPECIAL BONUS: Cuddles and affection between all of them.</p><p>EXTRA EXTRA SPECIAL BONUS: Isabela joins in too.</p><p>(How do Bull/Zev know each other? I have no idea, LOL. This scenario just popped into my head at 3 am, but hey, what are kink memes for if not this.)" </p><p>Unfortunately Isabela will not be making an appaearence, but I do aim to please on all other fronts. Enjoy!</p><p>-- </p><p>Orphaned because I have no intent to complete it, sorry! Released to the void!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do you think it's like?

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was just introduced to the kink meme? Me. It's me, I was. Expect more of these in the future. Will update as the chapters come out, but since the parts I post on the meme are so short I'm putting two or three to a chapter so they'll come out there before they come out here. If you want to check there for updates, here's the thread http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14591.html?thread=55048703#t55048703
> 
> Also I'm realizing I kind of hate tagging Dragon Age fics because there's about 60 different terms for any given PC and I'm too meticulous to not tag them all.

"What do you suppose having sex with a Qunari is actually like?" The question was posed, as many musings were, in bed. The look on her face was amusing when she asked it, nose scrunched up, eyes a bit narrowed, her typical face of concentration. He could only wonder how much thought she was putting into this. He wasn't necessarily surprised. She'd gotten a letter from Sten just earlier in the evening. He was always slow to reply, but never did he fail to, and he'd always end up on her mind for days after she got a letter from him. (They really ought to go and visit him soon.) He did have to wonder, however, what was in this last letter that had her asking this question.   
  
"Was that a rhetorical question? Or would you prefer I answer?" That got her attention. Curiously, she rolled over. The bed they were sharing at their inn wasn't particularly large, so she ended up half-on-top of him as she did. He was just fine with that, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her a little closer.   
  
"Is it a question you  _can_  answer?" She asked. Zevran grinned, a teasing, coy grin that promised all and nothing and Surana gave a pout. "C'mon Zev, I'm curious now. Don't leave me hanging. I know it wasn't Sten and you don't meet  _that_  many Qunari just out and about in the world. So who was it? When was it?  _How_  was it?" Her eyes twinkled with interest, and Zevran couldn't help but laugh. He rolled her over onto her back so he could hover above her, hands planted on either side of her head.   
  
"It was a few years ago, when we were in Orlais. You remember, yes? You were busy with your very important Warden duties. I went down for a drink at the tavern... And I came back walking rather funny later in the evening." She did remember that. She never minded Zevran, well, for lack of a better phrase, tasting the local flavor in whatever city they happened to be in, just so long as it was her he came back to.   
  
She scowled. "You never mentioned it was with a Qunari." He laughed, then leaned down and kissed her lips ever so softly.   
  
"My apologies, my Warden. I'd be happy to disclose all the juicy details if you're interested. But if you want, it really would just be simpler to show you." After all, those who worked in the shadows, the spies and assassins of the world, did well to sometimes keep in touch. And it was incredibly hard to lose track of someone spotted so often at the side of the famed Inquisitor Adaar.

He always thought it was cute the way her fingers clung to the arm of his cloak when he led her into a place like this. The tavern was seedy and dark, dangerous looking people drinking quietly and occasionally grunting at one another. She'd been a Warden for over a decade now, and it seemed as though she would never get used to venturing into places like this. Byproduct of growing up in a Circle, he supposed. There was no doubt she could slit open her palms and level the place if she were so inclined, and yet she still seemed so out of place and nervous. A little more nervous than usual, even. Perhaps because of why they were here?   
  
She had her cowl up, the tips of her pointed ears sticking out from the sides. This was Ferelden, after all. If there was a place she'd be recognized, it was here. Her robes still announced her as a mage, but no one here seemed to notice.   
  
He had her sit at a booth and wait, while he went boldly over to the table where his target sat, clapping the Inquisitor on the back as he laughed uproariously at some story the little elven woman was telling. Their other elven companion, a man, was shaking his head disapprovingly, while the Inquisitor struggled to hide her snorts in her hand. From her place in the booth, the Warden could see her lover exchange a few words with the Qunari man. She had to approve in his choice of one night stands. He was huge, which was, of course, part of the main appeal for her. And those horns, oh, those  _horns_. She could just imagine what good handles or leg rests they'd make while he... Well, that was for later, wasn't it?   
  
He was leading the man over now. Surana resisted the urge to hide her face in the loose collar of her robes. When Zevran slid back into place next to her and the giant Qunari man sat across from them, she tilted her head back enough that he'd be able to see her face and he gave a good-natured smile.   
  
"Nice to meet you," he said, voice just the right kind of gruff to make her shiver. He leaned forward, enough that he was teasingly close to her, and he whispered in a low, secretive tone. "I've heard you've got some curiosities you'd like satisfied. Is that right?"   
  
She offered a smile of her own in return and leaned forward. If he could be playful, so could she. Her tone matched his as she whispered. "It's possible. Would Zevran be correct in assuming that you'd be willing to satisfy them for me?"   
  
The Qunari man just laughed. "Hell, if the day comes that I start turning down pretty elves inviting me into their beds, just assume I'm dead." His smile turned teasing. "Not to mention, you  _are_  a big damn hero in Ferelden and all. When I first came here, I couldn't toss a rock without hitting someone who had something nice to say about you. Once in a lifetime opportunity, right?" Surana sighed at that. Right. Big damn hero.   
  
"If you like. But I'm more interested in thinking about the future than things that happened over ten years ago. For instance: What you're planning on doing with me once we get back to our inn." He laughed again.   
  
"I like the way you think. Call me Iron Bull. Well,  _The_  Iron Bull, but hardly anyone remembers the article." It was her turn to laugh.   
  
"Surana. Just Surana, thanks." And like that, the three of them were off. 


	2. Horns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parts 3 & 4 from the kink meme. Hey, wow, some actual smut this time. Bull likes girls with muscles. No one will convince me otherwise. Surana's got those Arcane Warrior muscles, ya feel? Mine does, anyway. You'd also never be able to convince me that someone who carries on a mental chess game wouldn't be able to clock Blood Mage scars in all of two seconds. Maybe that adds to the thrill though? Who knows with Bull. Surana had a crush on Sten, also. I have no idea if I'll touch on that in later chapters but yeah that's a thing.

The inn’s room was in no way large enough for all three of them. It was barely large enough for just her and Zevran, but the town they were in was small, so it, of course, would not have lavish inns. Surana thought to relax a moment, remove her cloak, perhaps make some tea for herself and her guest, but as soon as the door shut both men were upon her.   
  
Her beloved was at her back, pressing against her and skimming his fingers up her arms, across her shoulders, until they found her cowl and pulled it downwards, being careful not to catch her ears with the cloth. Then his lips went to her neck, while the Qunari man smirked at her from where he stood in front.  
  
“First thing’s first,” he said as his thick fingers came to undo the fastenings on her cloak, moving with surprising finesse for being so large. “Let’s get these robes off of you, hm?” His smirk softened into something gentler and she smiled in return. He may have been a Qunari, but he was different from what she’d imagined. That wasn’t surprising, really. She hadn’t expected all Qunari to be alike, but she supposed it was natural to imagine something a little different when the biggest reference she had for Qunari attitude was Sten. Her quiet, dutiful Sten. She’d admit her  _fascination_  with Qunari likely stemmed from her relationship with him, but she’d never thought those curiosities would get to be satisfied. Friends did not compromise their friendship by hitting on each other. And anyway - Oh! Her thoughts were interrupted by Zevran, biting on the tip of her pointed ear. She shivered.   
  
Bull finished with the clasps on her cloak and pushed it down off her shoulders.. No big reveal here, longsleeved robes on beneath it. His fingers tugged at them, and he raised his eyebrows in interest. “What?”   
  
“Your robes are more armored than I was expecting them to be,” he said, running his fingers over the thick material. “And heavier. I’m impressed. Physical strength doesn’t tend to be a mage’s best trait, let alone a slight elven woman’s.” She flushed delightedly at the... Was it praise? She felt her lover beginning to undo the ties on the back of her robes, but her attention was still on Bull.   
  
“Oh, I dunno. I’ve met more than a few slight elven women who could knock you on your ass.” He snorted in amusement at her jest. “I understand the surprise, but I’m not as skinny as my robes make me look, you know. I carry a sword as well as a staff.” His face was alight with interest at that.   
  
As soon as the ties of her robe came undone, he was pushing it off her shoulders the same way he’d done with the cloak. He worked the sleeves down off her arms, then let the whole thing drop so it was pooled around her booted feet. The interest previously shown in his face was instantly tripled, calloused fingers running over the taut muscles, skimming over hard, wiry biceps and down across a firm abdomen until they touched the waistband of her smallclothes. “I haven’t met many Knight-Enchanters, but I’ve kind of got A Thing for people capable of knocking other guys’ heads off with just their muscles and a sword.” It was her turn to laugh, a small giggle hidden behind her hand, a personal laugh because she knew something he didn’t.   
  
“I’m not a Knight-Enchanter, but do keep going on about my muscles, I’d love to hear more.” He let his eyes come up from her body to meet hers and he grinned, but rather than continue speaking he decided to make his hands busy. He urged her to lift her arms, then tugged her breastband over her head and returned his hands to her, now grasping at her small breasts. “Magi under the Qun aren’t allowed to practice those kinds of techniques, are they?”   
  
“No,” he said, running a thumb over one of her nipples as he took her hand with his free one and guided it up so he could press a kiss to the delicate looking scar on her palm. “And they’re definitely not allowed to practice this one, either, little bas saarebas.”   
  
“Wardens are,” she said at once, an edge of defensiveness to her voice.   
  
He released her hand so he could place his under her chin and tilt her head back. “Doesn’t matter either way. We’ve got focuses right now.”

“Oh yeah?” She replied, looking down at the Qunari man as he leaned down to press a kiss to her collarbone. “What sort of focuses?” Seeming annoyed with how far he had to bend, he slipped an arm under her ass and lifted her easily up.   
  
“These sorts,” he replied in a grunt as he sought out the nearest flat surface, which happened to be a wall, so he could press her against it. Zevran did pout slightly at having her swept away like that, but the new developments seemed to interest him, so he just stood back for a moment, warm eyes scanning over their bodies. Seeming satisfied with the sight, he moved backwards until he could sit on the bed and just watch. She might have made a teasing crack at his voyeurism, but suddenly her vision was 100% filled with Qunari and that was the last thing on her mind.   
  
Iron Bull had his forehead tilted against hers, the curved tips of his powerful looking horns actually scraping the wooden wall behind her a little as he captured her lips in a rough, claiming kiss. It wasn’t demanding though. Not insistent. His lips guided, they didn’t shove. His tongue, probing at her lips, suggested, but didn’t take. The groping hand squeezing her ass, well, actually that mostly just groped. She parted her lips for him, allowing him to deepen the kiss, letting herself taste the lingering bitterness of alcohol.   
  
She swung her legs around to lock in a circle ‘round his hips. Or, that was the idea, anyway. The execution was a little off, as it turned out her thin legs weren’t quite long enough to get all the way around his hips. Instead, she just braced her thighs against him, helping a bit to hold herself in place (as if he needed any help). He broke the kiss much too soon for her taste, and the look of arousal he gave her when he caught sight of her face told her she must have looked rather nice, lips swollen with his kisses and pupils blown wide with lust.   
  
“You’re tiny,” he said, almost an edge of awe to his voice. “You’re strong though. All that power, brimming under your skin, filling up this little form of yours. And I’ve got it all beneath my fingertips.” He made a deep, guttural noise somewhere in his throat, a noise of pure want. “How would you like it if I was filling you up, too?” She shivered, and when she tried to speak her throat felt tight, so instead she just nodded so eagerly it made her hair bounce. He chuckled. “Glad you’re on board. I’ve got some other ideas first though. Noticed you lookin’ at my horns earlier. I take it you like them?”   
  
She nodded that eager nod again, and she managed to speak this time. “They’re definitely... Big.” He laughed. She decided she liked how his laugh sounded. “I bet they’d make good leg rests.” His laughter died out, and he made another one of those throaty noises.   
  
“Now you’re getting the idea. Let’s find out.”


End file.
